Remote Control
Remote Control is a 1988 American science fiction/horror movie about a video store clerk (Kevin Dillon) who discovers an alien plot to destroy humanity using mind-controlling copies of a retro B-movie called "Remote Control." The movie also starred Deborah Goodrich, Christopher Wynne, and Frank Beddor. Plot summary Alan (Jerald Pearson) and Julia (Jennifer Buchanan) watch a science fiction movie called "Remote Control," in which a woman (Ann Walker) kills her husband (Dick Warlock) while under alien mind control. The video suddenly switches to a live feed of Alan and Julia sitting in their bedroom while a strange signal plays. Julia falls under the movie's control and kills Alan. At a trendy video store, Cosmo (Dillon) and Georgie (Wynne) put together a new display for the "Remote Control" movie, which is being heavily promoted. Allegra (Jennifer Tilly) grabs the last available copy over the protests of the menacing Victor (Beddor). Victor follows Allegra to her home in order to take the video from her; they both fall under the movie's control and Victor kills her. Dillon ends up as a suspect in Allegra's murder. When a police officer watches the movie, he tries to kill Cosmo, who is forced to shoot the officer in self-defense. Now a fugitive, Cosmo grabs Victor's girlfriend Belinda (Goodrich) before Victor can get to her. Belinda is ensnared by the movie and tries to kill Cosmo, but Georgie shuts off the VCR and she snaps out of it. Cosmo, Georgie, and Belinda travel to the factory where the movie is being made and discover that aliens are behind the effort. They manage to destroy the factory, but Georgie is killed. Belinda and Cosmo try to track down the remaining tapes. Victor puts Belinda under the movie's control again, but Cosmo fights them off and kills Victor. The aliens use their power to take control of Cosmo, but he fights off their influence and smashes the TV. Cosmo and Belinda burn all of the remaining tapes, but in the ruins of the factory, a surviving alien locates a surviving copy of the movie. RC1.JPG|Alan and Julia watch the movie RC3.JPG|The woman in the movie falls under alien control RC4.JPG|The woman kills her husband RC5.JPG|The woman stares into the screen RC6.JPG|The scene switches to Alan and Julia's bedroom RC8.JPG|Julia falls under the movie's control RC10.JPG|Julia kills Alan RC12.JPG|Cosmo and Georgie start renting copies of the movie RC13.JPG|Allegra watches the movie RC15.JPG|Cosmo walks in on Allegra RC16.JPG|Cosmo kills Allegra RC17.JPG|A cop falls under the movie's control RC18.JPG|The cop tries to shoot Cosmo RC20.JPG|Belinda doesn't believe Cosmo's story RC22.JPG|Belinda watches the movie RC24.JPG|Belinda falls under the movie's control RC25.JPG|Belinda is hypnotized RC26.JPG|Belinda attacks Cosmo RC27.JPG|Georgie shuts off the VCR to free Belinda RC31.JPG|Cosmo and Belinda destroy the movie factory RC32.JPG|The movie plays at a nightclub RC33.JPG|A deadly fight breaks out RC34.JPG|Belinda runs into Victor RC35.JPG|Cosmo finds a suspiciously docile Belinda RC36.JPG|It's a trick- the movie is still running! RC37.JPG|Belinda is controlled by the movie RC39.JPG|Belinda tries to kill Cosmo RC38.JPG|The mesmerized Belinda watches Victor and Cosmo figth RC40.JPG|Cosmo shuts off the power RC41.JPG|Belinda is freed again RC42.JPG|The movie takes control of Cosmo RC43.JPG|Cosmo tries to kill Belinda RC44.JPG|Cosmo smashes the TV RC46.JPG|Cosmo and Belinda burn the tapes RC47.JPG|"No Cosmo, WE win!!" Category:Western Live Action Category:Films Live-Action Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Sci-Fi Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Non-Human Hypnotist